Willow
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: A Feliks le gustaban mucho los sauces. Un sauce no es sólo el árbol, es el sonido que hacen la hojas contra el viento, y la luz que se filtra entre sus ramas. Y, para Feliks, una persona.


A Feliks le gustaban mucho los sauces.

Había arrastrado a Toris afuera, adornando lo que quería decir conn una voz melosa y una actitud caprichosa, maquillada con un toque de infantilismo.

Estaba bien, claro que sí. Porque si no, no sería Feliks.

La falda le picaba por los bajos, y si bien no le suponía un disgusto -vaya que no- travestirse, no era precisamente una sensación placentera. Una sensación placentera sería que Laurinaitis dejara de perder su mirada en su pelo -que ya sabía que se miraba perfecto- y le robase el aliento en algo que fuera más pasión que beso. Que le quitase esa molesta falda, ahí mismo de ser necesario.

Pero, obviamente, la falda le siguió picando.

Soltaba su acostumbrado monólogo, divido en cosas que le llegaban a la mente y que simplemente decía, y la mera excusa de poder caminar junto a él.

Sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Algo espantosamente liviano como para ser la mano de su acompañante. Acompañante que empezó a reír.

Le gritó algo sobre que no era gracioso, que no le había estado escuchando, hizo unos cuantos mohínes, y puso sus manos en su cadera. No precisamente en ese orden.

Las risas pararon de la boca de Toris, pero no de sus ojos. No se reía de lo gracioso que pudiese verse Feliks despotricando contra unas pobres hojas de sauce sobre su cabeza, o de su pose jocosa. Se reía de lo feliz que podía hacerle con sólo caminar a su lado, o escucharle hablar.

Pensándolo bien, era dulcemente ridículo.

Y el otro, como era de esperarse, ignoró la dulce mirada del que tenía los cabellos más oscuros. No estaba como para sonrojarse en ese momento. A eso no había venido.

Toris bajó lentamente, y se sentó a los pies de Feliks, como rogándole por algo. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que ambos estuviesen con las rodillas flexionandas, escuchando al sauce que les daba sombra susurrar.

Se parecía a cuando Toris le hacía el amor. Era suave, y fastidiosamente relajante. Parecería que bailaban. De hecho, yo pensaba que bailaban. O que hacían té, en una habitación inundada de sol.

Sol que se filtraba por cada una de las hojas, encerrándolos en un pequeño e insulso universo, lleno de cosas pequeñitas que Toris tenía en los bolsillos. A Feliks, también.

Divagar, divagar. En una flauta hecha de dulces, dulces verdes como sus ojos, los suyos. Porque los ajenos, eran un candoroso misterio.

También le gustaba el amarillo. El amarillo, no, no, que era dorado. Dorado, dorado, amarillo. Naranja. Era color sol. Le diría _¡Hey! Mira, a que no te habías fijado, hoy tienes el pelo de color sol..._

Tenía el pelo color de sol, y Toris tenía el alma soleada...

Y el viento, el viento que soplaba entre las hojas también era especial. Era como las palabras cargadas de frenesí irónicamente afable de se deshacían en su oído, que se escurrían por sus hombros al pegar sus cuerpos, y jugar a ver quien gemía más que quien.

Así era como le gustaba el viento. Suavecito, tan suave, que apenas y le moviese el pelo, y que le hiciera cosquillas en la cara. Pero, sólo a veces, le gustaba que lo despeinara. Ambos lo sabían.

Los sauces también eran melancólicos. Se atrevería a afirmar que eran los más melancólicos, aún bañados de luz.

Lo conmovían hasta las lágrimas, a reír a carcajadas, y volver a llorar, desgarrándose la voz en gritos enredados en sus hojas.

En su micromundo, era todo lo que necesitaba. Y ni siquiera lo imaginaba. No había esfera que romper. Porque estaba ahí. Dentro, y también a su lado.

A Feliks le gustaban mucho los sauces,_ porque Toris se parecía a los sauces._

* * *

_**El propósito de todo esto es... bueno, a mí, algo que me puede hacer llorar en dos segundos, es ver un sauce. Cuando niña, siempre me escondía en las ramas de uno, y... hoy miré fotos, y eso. Juro que me quedé más de una hora mirándolo, así que salió esto.**_

_**¡Los reviews no quitan más de un minuto, y son buenos para el alma!**_

_**Suya hasta la muerte...**_

_**La Dulcinea de la triste figura.**_


End file.
